


La Prima Notte

by giuly666



Series: Our Love [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, Irene Holmes - OFC (mentioned), M/M, Making Love, Top John Watson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Eccomi con una missing moments di ‘Together as a family’, se il genere non vi piace non leggete, vi avverto che non sono molto pratica di smut, ma ho voluto comunque provarci





	

_Baker Street 221b, 22.30_

 

Watson si trova nella camera che ormai condivide con Sherlock, seduto sul letto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera e le gambe abbandonate distese sul materasso, intento a leggere un libro mentre Holmes è nella sua vecchia stanza a raccontare storie a Irene per farla addormentare.

-Grazie per avermi aspettato, dottore- dice una voce tranquilla.

-Si è addormentata la piccola?- chiede l’interpellato.

-Oh sì, come un sasso.- risponde il detective.

-Qual è stata la storia, stasera?- chiede John.

-Blackwood- risponde Sherlock mentre si toglie la camicia, restando in canotta e attirando come una calamita gli occhi affamati del dottore.

-Tutta suo padre, allora- commenta, mentre osserva il _suo_ uomo sedersi sul letto e abbassarsi per togliersi le scarpe.

-Se io sono il padre, tu chi sei?- chiede il ‘padre’.

-Il compagno del padre- risponde con tranquillità l’ex soldato, mentre appoggia il libro sul comodino affianco e si avvicina gattonando al detective, il quale ha appena finito di occuparsi delle scarpe.

John gli arriva alle spalle e lo abbraccia stretto come se temesse che sia tutto un sogno. Appoggia la testa sulla spalla del moro e inizia a soffiare sulla pelle sensibile del collo, sentendo in risposta dei mugolii eccitati.

Bacia quella pelle profumata, vezzeggiandola con piccoli morsi e brevi leccate. Sherlock non può fare altro che gemere, sentendosi amato e desiderato.

Il biondo fa scivolare le mani sotto alla canotta bianca dell’altro, iniziando a toccare il torace e soffermandosi poi sui capezzoli, mentre con la bocca incontra la gemella dischiusa e pronta per essere baciata, iniziando una danza di lingue eccitante e frenetica.

-Vieni qui- dice il dottore, mentre con forza ma senza fargli male, porta Holmes sul letto, disteso sotto di sé.

Riporta le mani sotto la canotta per sfilargliela, dopo di che torna a baciare quelle labbra morbide e dolci.

-Non è leale che io sia senza maglia mentre tu hai ancora la camicia addosso- si lamenta il detective, cercando di toglierla, senza grandi risultati.

John se la strappa letteralmente di dosso per tornare a vezzeggiare l’uomo che ama con tutto se stesso, partendo però dal collo. Baci, leccate, morsi e succhiotti in ogni punto di quella pelle delicata e perfetta; ricevendo dei gemiti soffusi di apprezzamento.

Poi scende fino a arrivare al petto, dove lascia una scia di saliva nei punti in cui prima erano passate le mani e sostandosi su quei bottoncini scuri turgidi succhiandoli e mordendoli leggermente, per poi continuare il percorso arrivando all'ombelico e passandovi la lingua più e più volte, sentendo gemiti più forti provenire da Holmes accompagnati da qualche fremito.

Sorride pensando di non poter essere più felice e decide continuare aprendogli i pantaloni e togliendoglieli assieme alla biancheria, infine lo osserva, eccitato e meraviglioso, sotto di sé.

Si abbassa a scoccargli un casto bacio sulle labbra, dopo di che scende sino a raggiungere l’erezione calda ed fremente e iniziando ad accarezzarla lentamente.

-Jo-John- geme Sherlock sentendo il fiato del dottore sul membro.

L’ex soldato decide di accontentare il suo amato e inizia a leccare la punta dell’asta per poi passare su tutta la sua lunghezza, ricevendo in risposta un gemito più forte degli altri.

Decide di dargli ancora più piacere, così gli prende tra le labbra la punta e inizia a succhiare, per poi scendere fino ad arrivare quasi alla base del pene, così da poter iniziare un continuo su è giù lento e cadenzato.

-John, John ti prego… non… non smette-eh-ere- ansima Holmes, ormai abbandonato nel piacere.

Intuendo l’imminente orgasmo del compagno, Watson abbandona l’erezione pulsante per dedicarsi all'apertura che gli donerà piacere, iniziando a leccarla e facendo entrare la punta della lingua per lubrificarla bene ricevendo un mugolio di apprezzamento; dopo di che sostituisce la lingua con un dito, e ricomincia la penetrazione andando più in fondo.

Avvertendo l’irrigidimento del cerchio di muscoli e un gemito di dolore di Sherlock, il dottore inizia a baciarlo e a mordergli dolcemente il labbro inferiore per poi inumidirlo passandovi sopra la lingua e sentendo il corpo sotto di lui rilassarsi e, successivamente, protrarsi in direzione della sua mano per chiedere di più.

Pian piano aggiunge un secondo e poi un terzo dito, fino a toccare un punto che manda in paradiso il detective. Toglie la mano, sentendo un gemito di disaccordo da parte di Holmes, e inizia ad entrare lentamente in quell'antro caldo e stretto, avvertendo un mugolio di dolore, e decide di stare fermo per far abituare il compagno alla sua presenza.

Quando sente il moro venire in contro al suo bacino, inizia a muoversi con spinte lente e cadenzate, per poi aumentare il ritmo quando Sherlock incrocia le gambe attorno a lui e allacciandole dietro alla sua schiena, portandolo ancora più in profondità e facendogli toccare la prostata con la punta. Iniziano a baciarsi, intrattenendo una vera e propria lotta di lingue.

Quando sono entrambi al limite, le spinte aumentano di intensità e divenendo sempre più irregolari, finché non vengono quasi contemporaneamente.

John esce piano da Sherlock, il quale si lascia scappare un gemito per la perdita, e si corica affianco al compagno, per poi voltarsi e abbracciarlo, venendo immediatamente ricambiato.

Dopo essersi scambiati un casto bacio, si coccolano iniziando ad addormentarsi.

-Ti amo, Sherlock, tu e la piccola Irene siete tutta la mia vita- confessa il dottore prima di appisolarsi.

-Anch'io ti amo John, voglio stare per sempre con te e Irene- risponde il detective.

-Staremo sempre insieme, buonanotte amore mio- augura il biondo, cedendo al sonno.

-Buonanotte tesoro- conclude Holmes, addormentandosi con la testa appoggiata al petto di Watson.


End file.
